Life After
by Path Walker
Summary: An idea of what could happen after the series. Waring:Spoilers and slight shonen ai. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Life After- A Death Note one shot

Path Walker

Light looked up into the red sky. Was this really happening? Was he really dying?

_But there is so much I didn't do! So many criminals that haven't met justice! I haven't-I haven't-_

He suddenly thought of his mother making dinner, and his sister watching T.V. He thought of Misa watching the same sunset, and Ryuk. Who would feed him apples now? Did he ever really love the people in his life?

_Well of course I did! I sacrificed it all so they could live in a safe, happy world._

_Still a selfish child._

Light tried to focus, and found himself looking into the pitiless eyes of L.

L: An innocent man. A man, if he had met in different circumstances, could have been a dear friend. A man he had killed to protect his identity as Kira- No, for his chance to play god. Light's vision was blurring, the darkness setting in.

_L__…__I'm…_

Kira woke up in a strange, dark place.

"Where-"

"You're home."

The killer sat up and found himself looking at his old friend Ryuk.

"Well, its actually the Shinigami world, but its changed a bit."

It was true. The Shinigami no longer wallowed in their own boredom. Everything was clean, and everyone was busy.

"Yeah, you inspired a lot of us. Reminded us what being a Shinigami is really about. So the powers that be thought it would be prudent to uh- add you to our ranks."

"What?"

Kira looked into a nearby pool, and saw his old self looking back at him.

"But I look the same."

"Well you weren't born a Shinigami. In fact, you're the first Shinigami hired in quite a few millennia."

"So I really am a god of death."

"Don't let the whole thing go to your head," a new voice rang. "You have restrictions now."

The two whirled to find L standing behind them: Same wild hair, same baggy clothes, same bare feet, but he looked-Healthy. The killer couldn't get over it. He was still odd, but his eyes held a certain life to them he hadn't seen before. He couldn't call L his friend, but he was the only human he had a real repor with, and he was glad to see him. L stepped forward, and Kira rushed to meet him- and received a punch in the balls.

"AGHHHH!" The shinigami fell, surprised that stilled hurt. "….Ahhhhh…."

"That, was for killing me."

"Well, technically- AHHHHH!"

L let him suffer a moment longer before yanking Kira to his feet.

"But this, is for everything else."

L's lips crushed against Kira's in a bruising kiss. The shinigami could still feel the pain in his balls, which would soon match the pain in his lips. It was odd, and brutally honest, like L.

L pulled away from the killer's dazed, confused face and smiled.

"You can't just kill anyone, not even to satisfy your sick, god complex. I'm a Throne now, so I'll be watching you."

With that, L just vanished.

"He works for the man upstairs and you work for the man downstairs. Weird."

But Kira wasn't listening. He was laughing, hard. He truly was a god of death, free to rule his new world forever-And his game with L had taken a new turn.

Oh yes, Kira's life was just beginning.

The Thrones (Gr. thronos) or Elders, also known as the Erelim, are a class of celestial beings mentioned by Paul of Tarsus in Colossians 1:16 (New Testament) and related to the throne of God the Father. They are living symbols of God's justice and authority. They come the closest of all Angels to spiritual perfection and emanate the light of God with mirror-like goodness. They, despite their greatness, are intensely humble, an attribute that allows them to dispense justice with perfect objectivity and without fear of pride or ambition. Because they are living symbols of God's justice and authority, they are called Thrones and have as one of their symbols the throne. These high celestial beings are mentioned again in Revelation 11:16.

From Wikipedia

A/N: This is just a one shot to stretch my writing legs. Tell me what you think. If the reviews are good, I'll post some more.


	2. Chapter 2

The First conference room filled rather quickly with what looked like distingused killers. Although they wore no feathery wings like Archangels, the Thrones still held the fearsome aura that terrified humans for eons. Each wearing a robe that seemed to change from shades of red, orange, and yellow; like a flame. Pinned to their breast was a flaming blue wheel, identifying their rank among the heirarchy of angels.

However, this meeting pertained to all in the order, which concerned a great deal of its attendants: This was highly unsusal. Normally, meeting only consisted of the chiefs, who would later relay any important information to their suqads of five. What could have their leader so worried that he would call an emergency meeting of all the thrones?

The meeting room was filled with nervous talk until at last, their leader Japhkiel silenced them all with a raise of his hand.

"There has been a large amount of deaths in the human world concerning criminals lately. These mass deaths are interfering with other preordained deaths, and are causing a ripple effect too large to ignore. There are people who will never realize their true destiny if these criminals never come into their lives. One person in particular comes to mind."

Japhkiel revealed the image of a young woman with long, blond hair and vivid green eyes. She could have only been twenty-one at the very oldest, and looked quite bored despite the weather. Her short mini skirt did nothing to protect her from the frigid cold, and the pounds of cheap makeup obsured her real features.

"She is a college student in Amereica who is working her way through school as a prostitute. Generally, she will take a man to an undisclosed location to have sex, but then beats them, annally rapes them, and takes their money. This was suppose to happen until she accidentally beat one of her victims to death. At that point, she changes her ways and goes to medical school to become a doctor. She will save many lives and inspire many children to change their lives, but-"

"Is she alrady dead?" Asked Boel.

"No, but the facts indicate there is a seventy-five percent chance she is the next victim."

Everyone turned to the Last Throne. Croutched in his seat, toes wiggling, L looked up from his strawberry shortcake to view the rest of his associates. He wore the traditional insignia that specified his rank among the angels as required, but had refused to wear the robes, opting for his old jeans and shirt. It was clear the other heavenly entites had been attempting to forget he was there, and had almost succeeded.

"Why such a large percentage?" Ophaniel scoffed, sitting up to challenge the interloper.

"Well, the pattern makes it quite clear, don't you think?"

"What pattern?"

L turned in his swivel chair while trying to sip some coffee, seemingly unconcerned.

"Within the last few months there have been several deaths concerning alleged rapist and pedophiles: Four each month actually; one each week." He paused to eat a piece of cake. "He's been moving across the western hemisphere, and his last victim was in England. So naturally, he'll move on to America. That country has four time zones, so its likely that there will be a victim from each one of them, as previously. Our target lives in the Eastern Time Zone-the closest to England. Also, the fact that she rapes males ofends me immensely, so I'm sure it ofends him as well. So, as I stated before, there is a seventy-five percent chance."

The others stared as L ate his cake, but the Last Throne spoke no more. Finally, Paschar cleared his throat, catching his attention.

"Who is _He_?"

"Why, Kira of course." L sipped his coffee as if this were a childish question. "Who else would systematically kill criminals with no regard to extenuating circumstances? Yes, this has Kira's name written all over it."

L rose, finishing his cake.

"I'll take care of this matter."

It wasn't until he had left, that the other Thrones found the power to speak.

"He's just scary sometimes."

"Scary and weird."

---

Heaven was not what L had expected. At least,not for angels. They are after all, the servants of the Lord, not his children. So while humans enjoy themselves, angels reside in the lower levels, in what could be descirbed as a little city in itself.

Here, angels live in a strict cast system, and while talking to an angel of a different rank is not forbidden, it is frowned upon. L was not sure how he felt about his new postion in the bowles of heaven. The resrictions on angels were great and there was little reprieve from the daunting tasks laid before them. The Last Throne began to understand why Lucifer had decided to fall.

It was disconcerting to find that angels were not the caring creatures churches preached about. In fact, he had found first hand that Angels were candid, ruthless, and often bitter.

_Justice is just a business to them_, thought the genius as the Earth came into view._ There is a twelve percent chance that any of them ever really cared for the ideals they fight for._

Despite all this, L never thought of asking to placed back with the other humans. Even in Heaven, there was no one waiting for him.

But there was someone on Earth.

A/N: I decided to write more. Thanks for the reviews Feline Jaye, xoxoxlovestinksxoxox, and Azamiko. I'm finishing this just for you. Be sure to tell me what could use improvement.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The first chapter is set immedatly after Light Yagami dies, but the rest of the story is sometime after that. By now, L and Kira have a more established relationship. I should have made that clearer and I apologize.

_New York is truly a rotten place,_ thought Kira as he waited in Central Park. The Janurary snow had piled high, and he was glad he could no longer feel cold. _Who could live in a place like this? _

Truly if there was ever a dirty city, New York was it. Most of the pure white snow that had fallen was already being trampled by dirty boots, revealing piles of filth beneath. Garbadge bags, underwear, and needles were just a few items the Shinigami had seen among the rats, frozen in their wintry graves.

Kira waited by the abandoned chess boards, as was usual for him. He always chose a place with chess boards for these meetings. He would come, he always did when he thought Kira's method's were getting out of hand. It was true that his rival could no longer stop him from killing, but L was determined to dictate how. This had been going on for several human years now: Kira would begin to rain justice down upon the wicked, and L would be right there to stop him. Well, attempt at least; L couldn't win all their games. Currently their score was tied: Five to five.

_And first one to six wins._

"That was an awfully elaborate calling card," said L, appearing not far behind him.

"How else could I assure your appearance? Besides, you would have been disappointed it I made it too easy."

They both sat down before the board, but Kira made a dash for the white pieces, smiling smugly at L before they began to play.

"It _was _too easy. However, the other Thrones did not see your pattern Kira."

"That's because they don't know me like you do." Kira smiled, taking a pawn.

Kira could tell he struck a nerve by the way L's face had become more apathetic than usual. L still saw him as a ruthless killer: A true psychopath and yet, he was completely attracted to his wit and element of danger. Kira, the "murderer" had given L the best thrill of his life, and made him remember what he really fought for. It had become additicing to both of them: Their endless game of cat and mouse. It was a kind of foreplay to them; an excitment that far exceeded sex of any kind. That's not to say they did not have their-moments.

L moved his bishop, taking Kira's Knight. "I take it you haven't seen her real face yet."

"No. Ryuk happened upon her, thought the act was terribly funny, and told the rest of us."

"So, you have been working your way towards her all this time."

"But you already knew that," Kira took another pawn, yawning mockingly.

The game continued in silence for quite some times until at last the older genius sighed, shaking snow out of his hair.

"I have a game for you." L said, moving a rook. "If you can find her name, I will let you kill her, no questions asked. In fact, I'll even tell you my name. Check."

Kira paused, looking straight into L's eyes, who smiled knowingly. It was no secret that when he had taken up the mantle of the Throne, L had given up his name along with many other basic rights-such as the ability to love a human. Yet, this provided hours of fun when for him when he met with Kira. For all his power as a Shinigami, when he looked at L, Kira saw nothing: No name, no date. Indeed, this was why his collgues called him the Last Throne: He was the last throne added to their ranks, and had no other name by which they could call him. Kira had determinded he would find the former detective's name, even if it killed him a second time.

"Alright, I'll play your little game. Checkmate."

L looked at the board, but said nothing.

---

Kira had been scanning the large city for only a day or two when he narrowed down his targets. When you're looking for a prostitute who rapes her would-be customers, she's not hard to find. She could never have a set "turf" because it would be too easy for authorities to find her. That fact alone would make her unpopular with her associates: All Kira had to do was wait and listen.

She was working the East side of the Bronx tonight, and when she appeared in the usual den of scum, he would punish her. Kira was a Shinigami now, all he had to do was look at her, and this game would be over. however, he knew better than to think it would be so easy-his rvial would have never made such a bet unless he knew something Kira didn't.

_What are you planning L? What trick could you possibly have up your sleeve?_

She was rounding the corner, he could feel it. Kira got his Death Note ready, pen poised above the paper.

_Any second. Three, two-_

Kira suddenly felt cool, soft hands roaming his body.

"Do you always have to look so psychotic?" A monotoned voice whispered in his ear.

"Ah! L?"

There was no response as the lips closed around his earlobe and sucked- an erogenous zone for him.

Kira felt his knees buckle of their own accord, and he fell into surprisingly strong arms.

"You can call me Ryuzaki if you want. I love it when you say that name."

_What is this? L never makes the first move! I'm the seme! He must be trying to distract me._

But instead of a protest, all that managed to come out of Kira's mouth was the question why.

"Because Ryuzaki is a long name, and you never make it to the fourth syllable."

The Throne placed a heated kiss on Kira's neck, who maoned helplessly.

"Ryuza..."

"See?"

Kira tried to focus, did his best to regain control, but his world was slowly fading away in that rare senesation of arousement. He knew any moment now he would forget about the girl and give into L's gentle caresses. She would still be there tomor-

BANG!

Kira felt himself being droppped uncerimoniously to the ground as L ran toward the scene unfolding not far away, leaving the dazed Shinigami behind.

Just as the girl had rounded the corner she had experiacned a brief and violent encounter with a car. Money went flying, causing the vulture-like women to rush forward, obsuring Kira's view, but it was already too late- The moment her head had hit the ground, the girl's name had vanished.

_H-how? _

Then came his answer: L came toward the girl, wearing no shoes, a light pink dress and attempting to look genuinely concerned. If L had exibited unsual behavior before, it was nothing compared to this.

"Oh you poor thing!" L's voice was unusally high as he did his best to check her vital signs without actually touching her- a funny sight actually. "We have to get you to a hospital!"

The Throne carried the prostitute to a nearby car and sped away into the night, but not before sparing a triumphant look for his Shinigami.

Kira loathed his rival's ability to become tangible, and even more his cleverness. L had figured out the secret to a Shinigami's eyes: They could only read a human's name because the human knew it. If a human were to forget their birth name (the only name a Death Note would recognize), then a Shinigami could not kill them. The moment the girl had fallen she must have damaged her cerebal cortex and forgotten it. Kira had foolishly let himself get distracted and now had a bigger problem on his hands: Somehow, Kira would have to make her remember, or find someone who knew her identity.

_Damn you L... _


	4. Chapter 4

L looked at the young woman sleeping on the bed. Without all the makeup, she was actually a very plain girl. Her light skin was smooth and flawless, under her blond wig lay short brown hair, with matching eyes.

_Well, at least Kira won't recognize her._

The former detective looked at the girl one more time and, assured she would not wake soon, left his ruddy apartment on West 11th Street in search of a store- he was running low on sweets.

L figited in his dress. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as his jeans and sweater and it made his feet look even more unusal in there old worn sneakers. Thank goodness he was in the West Village, where such a site wasn't so uncommon.

L turned down Greenwhich and headed for Charles street, where he knew his beloved sweets were waiting, but his hope died as he looked toward the store. There was a man in a white business suit and coat seemingly unafftected by the cold-and waiting for him.

"Hello Japhkiel." L sighed, not pausing in his pursuit of sweets.

"Why are you wearing girls clothing?"

L didn't spare him a glance as they entered the store. He took his time, carefully selecting his sweets before he answered.

"She has control issues with men, that much is certain. By dressing in female clothes, it will automatically make her feel at ease, as she will believe she has the upper hand both mentally and emotionally. Also, it should make her less apt to act violently towards me, don't you _think?"_

Japhkiel knew the last phrase was an insult, not a question. He watched with distaste as the Last Throne paid for the pile of candy and left the store, already biting into a Snickers Bar.

"And did you think hitting her with a car was wise? You could have easily killed her."

"No, but I knew what I was aiming for." L muttered, bits of chocolate flying from his mouth.

"Tread lightly Throne. It you botch this I will make sure you get sent to Limbo, where you belong."

Japhkiel seemed to vanish into the drifitng snow.

_Did he have to say lightly?_ The genius thought as he sucked on the remainder of his candy bar.

The word brought back a flood of memories from when he was alive, and of Light Yagami when he had been helping him on the Kira case. He seemed too honest and just, so he could not help but to continue to suspect him. Yet, Light had been L's only friend, and his first crush.

_No, not crush._ L quickly shook the idea from his head, sending the candy bar flying from his mouth. He almost cried before sadly pulling out a new one.

He could never say he loved Light Yagami, for the boy had died years before L had a chance to meet him. He had been Kira's first victim, wearing down Light's moral values and sanity until only he was left, festering in the remains. No, L had fallen for Kira's intellect, which had been hidden beneath the kindly facade. The Light Yagami he had known was only a show, a grotesque caricature to gain L's trust. It still amazed him that Kira had even manipulated himself during the case: Making himself believe he was _not _Kira so he would not give himself away. L felt that strange sensation well up in him, but quelled it with a defeated sigh.

L knew a real, healthy relationship with such a person could never thrive, but he could not help the connection he felt towards him. Afterall, Kira was the only one he had left.

"Why did I ever run into you Kira?" The genius thought aloud, causing his second candy bar to slip into the snow at his feet. L looked at it for a moment, before heading towards the candy store once more.

_At this rate, I won't have any candy left by the time get back. _

A/N: I'm sorry for all the repost of this chapter. I assure you this will not happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

Life After

By Path Walker

Chapter 5

Large, brown eyes opened and found themselves staring into a cracked ceiling. She felt drained, and her head would not stop throbbing. She groaned aloud and grabbed her face, as though it would sooth the pain when she suddenly stopped. That voice -her voice- she didn't recognize it at all. She sat up suddenly, and realized that nothing in this room was familiar: Not the pile of ugly dresses in the corner, the mountain of candy wrappers in the trash, or the face staring back at her in the large vanity.

The hair was short and uneven, the eyes big and brown. The thin, pale face led to a long neck which was covered in costume jewelry. This, she assumed was to draw attention away from the small, B sized breast. Said breast were hoisted up by a dark red corset, which was accompanied by a dangerously short, frilly skirt. She looked down at a pair of feet wrapped in fish net tights and wiggled the toes. Yes they were connected to her, but were just as foreign as the image before her.

She searched her mind, and found the capital of Mississippi, a terrific recipe for potato soup, and a vast amount a knowledge concerning child care, but nothing that would identify her.

Panic began to set in. Not one item in the room or on her person had jarred a single memory.

_Who am I?_ She asked, but the only response was the reverberation of the question in her head.

She flew off the ratty queen size bed and began to rummage through the room, moving akwardly with the unfamiliar limbs.

There must be something, she thought, searching the room for any form of ID. She found a long blond wig, and a couple of discarded green contacts, along with a small black purse which only held two thousand dollars cash. 

Did I steal this? She stared at the shady room once more, waiting for a revelation, but none came. 

Why can't I remember? Why? WHY?

She threw the purse at the wall, causing a hole.

"Please do not destroy my apartment."

The girl turned to view the man slouching in the doorway. He was eating ice cream and wearing the ugliest lime green dress she had ever seen.

At least I know the dresses aren't mine...

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened to me?" She asked him, cautiously backing away.

"Regina. You are in my apartment in New York City's West Village. You were hit by a car. " He crouched in the chair before the vanity and immediately opened a box of truffles.

"...Oh. Why Regina?" She knew there were more pressing questions, but she had to ask.

"I like names that start with 'R.' Now, who have I been playing host to for the last few hours?"

"...I don't know... Why are you keeping me here?"

"You can leave when you want, but at the time no one else was willing to do something, so I did what seemed right at the time."

"Picking up a complete stranger off the street?"

"Helping someone in need."

For some reason, his awkwardness put her at ease.

"Right now however, it is late, and I doubt you will be getting very far with no where to go. If you plan to leave, please do so in the morning."

"Wait Regina!"

L turned to face her.

"Why didn't you press me to tell you who I am?"

"Well, you said you didn't know, and considering the way you fell when the car hit you, there is a ninety-eight percent chance you are telling the truth. Also, if you are lying to me, I assume you have good reason."

"What do you mean 'how I fell?'"

"Well, with the force of the impact and landing on your head, there was a good chance you would loose your memory for sometime at least."

She processed this information.

"What was your name before Regina?"

"Ryuzaki, but no one around here calls me that."

"You know, you make a horrible drag queen Ryuzaki."

"I know."

---

It had been several weeks and no one had reported a girl with blonde hair and green eyes missing. Waiting for news was no longer an option. Kira sorely missed the ability to interact with the living. Being Shinigami meant living things were off limits now. For example: An apple attached to the apple tree was unobtainable to a god of death, but once it fell, the apple was either dead of dying, and was available for touch. Computers, while lacking in flesh, did contain a level of electric energy which made them untouchable.

Kira frowned in concentration. He needed a lead, he needed limbs, he needed- release.

Its time I found him.

---

L's fingers danced across the keyboard of his laptop with practiced ease. He hardly had to look at the screen to register the files and reports he was reading. The New York Police Department's records showed no reports of male rape.

Well, who would want to admit they had been raped by a woman, let alone admit they were supporting prostitution.

The former detective sipped his sugar tea, deep in thought. He had started this game with the advantage of knowing more about the target. However, he had not seen Kira since the car "accident," and had no idea where he stood now. Having more information than Kira was imperative to the outcome of the game, and he refused to lose again.

There was a way around the death wasn't there? There had to be a way for her to become a doctor without someone having to die. He paused in his thoughts as he came upon a number of cases filed the night before. Apparently, quite a few alleged and previously convicted rapist in the city had died of heart attacks.

"Kira..."

"Yes?"

L turned to see his bane behind him, wearing that same smug smile he had when he had killed the detective.

"You're cheating." L snarled.

"No, I'm not. We never agreed that I couldn't kill others while trying to kill the target. Just because I haven't done it before, doesn't mean I can't do so now."

"Its a well established precedent." The Throne said, locking Kira in his fierce gaze.

"I can never get over how sexy you look when you're angry." Kira moved close, but L pushed him away.

"You are attempting to get me to disclose her location."

"Yes, but its safe to assume she is staying with you, since you never let things that are precious to you out of your site."

L knew he was referring to the hand cuff incident.

"That dress is ugly."

"I don't wear it because its pretty."

"I know, but seeing you in something other than those jeans and old shirt -especially something this exotic- gives me ideas."

He wasn't sure if Kira was trying to distract him, or if he was being sincere.

Probably both, he thought, but he knew the girl had gone shopping and would not be back for another hour and a half. That gave him plenty of time. 

Kira crushed him against the vanity, dominating L with a powerful kiss. Bottles of cheap perfume and mounds of candy fell to the floor while the former detective groped the vanity for support.

"What are you wearing?" Kira managed between his attempts to leave hickies on L's perfect skin.

"Its called 'Sex in the Shower,'" L responded, a little breathless as he hoisted Kira up by his thighs. The Shinigami wrapped his legs around L waist deftly as he carried them both to the bed. "I bought it from a man on West Tenth Street for five dollars."

"'Sex in the Shower' huh? You should wear it more often." Kira rolled him over lifted the dress, revealing L's white briefs. Yes, he definitely could get use to this.

"If you like this one- maybe I should try 'Foreplay,' or 'Lick Me All Over?'" He had decided to stop talking once Kira's cool hand touched his member.

"Are those real perfumes?"

L nodded vigorously, his eyes screwed shut.

"Well, I think this sent in just fine." He bent low, and breathed on the growing member before taking L's wrist and sucking on the exposed underside. L let out a strangled cry as his phallus went rigid.

Kira knew L's most sensitive places were not the most obvious. His body was wired completely different from the average person, and wooing him was a precise science.

But that's apart on his charm, thought the Shinigami as he ripped apart the dress top and racked the fingers along the sides of L's stomach. 

"Kira..."

"Regina?"

Both participants looked up to see the girl looking at L incredulously.

"What are you doing?"

L's face was blank, but his mind was whirling. She was home early- a whole hour and fifteen minutes early. He must have looked strange, with his top undone, exposing his flushed, sweaty skin. Of course, she couldn't see Kira on top of him.

He blinked twice.

"Enjoying myself."

The girl shook her head as she placed a number of bags on the floor.

"Well, finish up, I have some things I want to show you."

"Get out." Was the first thing L whispered once he heard her enter the kitchen.

"Why? Aren't you still 'enjoying yourself?'" Kira licked L's wrist again, causing him to shiver.

"You're- cheating."

"Not cheating, just utilizing my options." He placed another kiss on L's sensitive wrist before rising.

"I've seen her face now, so I can leave at anytime, but I think I'll just hang around a while, just to learn some of her mannerisms." Kira sat at the vanity, smiling sadistically. He knew there was nothing L could do while she was there.

"Ryu? You done in there?"

"Yes," L stated, never taking his eyes off Kira.

In came their target, holding several hair care products.

"I know I was suppose to buy groceries, but I got so excited I just had to come home and tell you."

She held up a flyer for Boots and Saddle (one of the many gay bars on Christopher Street) which read "Ms. Beauty in Boots"

"They're having a Beauty Pageant! I thought you just _had _to enter! I spent all day buying you some outfits to try out!"

Both L and Kira just started for a long time, until at last the Shinigami burst into fits of laughter.

"Why _must _I enter?" L said (to his credit) with the same amount of apathy he stated everything else.

"Because you need to know other men will find you attractive if you just- make yourself look more available.

L could hardly hear her over Kira's laughter.

"Oh, also I bought you these." She handed L a Nutrigrain bar.

The Throne held the wrapper between his index and thumb at arms length.

"Its strawberry flavored."

L's eye brows raised and ears pulled back in what Kira had learned was the mysterious man's way of looking excited without moving his mouth. The former detective delicately opened the package and began to pick the bar apart and gently lay the pieces on his tongue.

"Why do you do that?" Asked the girl, milling through the bags and trying different clothing combinations.

"Do what?"

"Treat everything like its delicate." She settled on a short black skirt with a black spaghetti strapped tank top. She handed the clothes to L, who looked as though his worst nightmare had come true.

"I'm autistic and have a tactile oversensitivity," he answered plainly, taking the clothes and going into the next room to change.

"...You're what?"

"Autistic: A variable developmental disorder that appears by age three and is characterized by impairment of the ability to form normal social relationships, by impairment of the ability to communicate with others, and by stereotyped behavior patterns ."

Well, that explains a lot, thought Kira. It all made sense know: the odd movements, the strange preferences, the aversion to touch... Kira wondered why he hadn't seen it before. 

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Its not a life threatening illness." L came back in, looking very uncomfortable in his black outfit. He had expected Kira to laugh once more, but when he did not, he decided to steal a glance at him by walking towards the mirror and pretending to examine himself. Kira was not leering at him, nor was he holding back some snide remark. He was just-staring.

"Here, let me do you hair." She dragged him back towards the bed and sat him between her legs, gently assessing his hair. "I guess I could flip it, but I would have to straighten it first..."

L felt strangely content with her playing in his hair. The only other touch he had been able to tolerate before then was Kira's and Watari's, and the elderly man made a point to touch him as little as possible.

"I've got it!" She jumped up to plug in her flat iron, then began the process of parting and treating his hair.

"You'll be the belle of the gay bar, the boys will love you."

"All the boys?"

"Is there an in particular boy you're thinking of?"

He stared at Kira. "Yes."

"Oh, my Ryuzaki has fallen in love? How could I miss this?" She pressed the hot iron to L's hair forcing it to smooth and straighten. He did not flinch as the hot strains landed on his ear.

"I would not call it love, but I have known him for a long time and we seem to have an attraction towards one another."

"So who is this mystery man?"

"A psychopath. We met when he was trying to kill me."

The girl blinked several times.

"O-kay... Why do you like him again?"

"We understand each other. We are opposites of enough fields that together, we form one fully functioning member of society. However, our sense of competitiveness and justice gets in the way."

The girl could not phantom why someone would want to bed the man that had tried to kill them, but she got the sense he did not want to talk about it further. She couldn't help but ponder more, but realized she should have paid more attention to her task.

L shot up with a jolt as the flat iron left a large burn mark on his ear. He rose and turned to face her, and immediately regretted it.

L felt a sensory overload as sharp pain lashed through his forearm. In his rush he had forgotten the nail where the portrait of Queen Anne had hung and had ran his arm across it. Every torn cartilage had its own brand of pain, which the autistic detective could feel immensely. L gasped repeatedly as the large gash poured blood. He had not seen his own blood in so long, the very concept had been jarring. He sat down on the bed, staring at the wound on his now shaking arm.

That's my blood... My blood...

He could hear Kira calling him, see the blood dripping on his ratty comforter, feel the girl shaking him, trying to get him to focus. He wanted to pull away, to tell Kira he's alright, but found he couldn't move.

... I'm- bleeding...

She had rushed out of the room, and he could see Kira in front on him now. He was still calling his name, but it sounded very far away. The rushing of the blood in his veins was getting louder.

The girl had grabbed his face now, and forced him to look at her. She looked pale, as if she were about to throw up.

"Regina? Regina I need you to focus. I want you to count backwards from five okay?" She was talking slowly but her hands were quickly pouring antiseptic on gauze and tending to the wound.

L felt the strange sensation of the antiseptic on his flesh and bent to look, but she had quickly caught his head again.

"No no no no no, look at me hun. Look right at me, and count from five."

L felt dazed. _Count from what?_

"Come on L, we can do it together."

The angel looked at Kira now, who was repeatedly forming one word.

"Say it with me."

"F-five..."

He vaguely registered bandages wrapping around his arm as he tried to remember the next number.

"Four..."

The rushing of blood was beginning to slow.

"Three..."

The counting became easier as rational thought returned, and L felt silly that such a site would send him into hysterics.

"Two..."

By now the flow of adrenaline had ceased, and the sensation of pain had diminished greatly.

"One."

L felt exhausted, but one look at his arm showed it was completely bandaged and tended to.

"See? You'll be just fine," the girl said with a shaky voice. "And you were such a good patient, you even get a lollipop." She took a blue wrapped Tootsie Roll Pop off the dresser and popped it into L's mouth. "Now you lie down and get some rest, don't think you're getting out of tonight that easily."

She looked paler than ever, but flashed a smile as she rose on quaking limbs and entered the bathroom.

"She's right you know," the Shinigami said, laying his angel on the blood soaked bed. "You need to rest to replenish your strength."

L only replied with a hum as he curled into a ball, his thumb instinctively moving towards his mouth. He drifted to sleep thinking of Kira's face full of concern for his well being, and felt himself smile despite the lollipop in his mouth.

Kira watched the former detective sleep, and listened to the dry heaving in the room two doors over.

So she can't stand the site of blood?

Kira smiled to himself, and vanished into the night.

A/N: Happy New Year! As thanks for waiting so long I wrote an extra long chapter. Hope you liked it. By the way, the idea that L was autistic actually came from this site: 

http:// www. drworm. net/lautism .htm


	6. Chapter 6

Life After

Chapter Six

By Path Walker

"I look like Misa."

"From 'Happy Sweets?' Great, that's exactly what I was aiming for."

Kira had not stopped laughing since he had returned that evening and found L's short hair pulled into two pony tails on the side of his head, with black and white striped arm warmers to cover his bandage. This continually made the former detective wonder why he was doing this in the first place, but watching her face fill with life, and seeing Kira smile without looking sadistic was worth being a Barbie for one night.

"How does she know about Misa?" Kira asked between fits of laughter.

L relayed the question.

"Reruns of her show come on the Food Network at night, right after Iron Chef. Misa Misa had a look that was just classic."

The two unearthly entities started at one another.

"Is she in love with Misa or something?"

Before L could ask however, they had arrived. The place was a kitschy cowboy bar, complete with swinging wooden saloon doors.

"Maybe I should have rethought the phrase 'Beauty in Boots.'"

L's boots were the kind of knee length commando boots one would find at their local Goth store.

"We should go register," was L's only reply.

---

"Welcome to Boots and Saddle's Beauty in Boots contest!" A tall Hispanic man screamed into the mic. "I'm Ramon, you host for this evening's extravaganza!" He twirled as the crowd cheered. Ramon was the picture of stereotypical gay: He wore a large leather cowboy hat, no shirt over his muscled torso, ass-less chaps, and rather flamboyant cowboy boots, complete with spurs. It made Kira shiver from his seat in the back. He had thought of going back stage, but L had insisted he watch the show.

"_You may enjoy it."_

However, Kira was sure this was not reason the Throne had asked. It made him worry. He never really knew where he stood with L. Even after all this time the angel was still a mystery to him. Why was he going through with this? Was it some sort of elaborate scheme to get a head of Kira in the game? Maybe he was trying to entice him as a sort of torture for the Shinigami's actions earlier in the day. Everything was layered with L -he always had a motive- didn't he?

The Shinigami turned his attention to the stage once more as Ramon's falsetto broke through his train of thought.

"Our eight lovely queens will be graded on beauty, poise, grace, personality and intelligence."

L was screwed.

"But before we bring them out, let's introduce our three judges!"

The two club owners and city councilman stood up as they were announced.

"Ok! And now for our ladies in their first costume: Club Wear!"

A large man wearing see through lingerie came whirling onto the catwalk. His thick beard glistened in the spot light, and he made no attempt to hide his uh, "package"

"Here comes Pound Cake in a lovely see through nightie complete with white pumps! You know white after Labor Day is a fashion pho-paw guys!"

There was a mix of cheers and jeers as the Bear made his way back stage. He didn't seem to hear though.

"Next is a local favorite. Get ready to dump your drink on your crotch boys because here comes Sugar!"

Sugar burst through the curtain like a trained professional. His long legs were covered in thigh length red boots with white furry trim. The red sleeveless dress also had white trim on the bottom, along with the matching arm length gloves. His hair was long, black and silky.

"Our naughty Mrs. Clause here won the Miss Gay International last year folks, and is still going strong!"

Sugar mooned the audience of wild men on her way back, and Kira had to admit, it was a rather nice ass.

_L doesn't stand a chance._

The next to appear was a man named "Samantha," whose idea of club wear was a cross between a naughty school girl and a fairy tale princess. There was no doubt he would not make it to the next round.

Leslie had a thing for leather, and looked very much like a dominatrix. It scared Kira as much as it turned him on.

Furry Fantasy looked as though he had jumped right out of the musical "Cats," but seemed to have a rather large fan base as quite a few regulars began to sing "TomTugger."

Georgette was the most muscled man Kira had ever seen put on a dress. His bald head did not help matters, neither did his "sexy pose."

Akeem seemed to be the only one who knew what the phrase "club wear" meant. He wore black nylon/spandex pants with large slits in the front to show off his low top boots. His fish net shirt was mid drift, and his metal armbands matched his studded belt.

_I wish L had worn that. _

"And last but not least ladies, the ravishing Regina!"

A minute passed and L did not appear.

"Uh, here he is men, Regina!"

L was shoved onto stage, and gave everyone the distinct impression of a deer caught in headlights. He just stood, lollipop sticking out of his mouth, eyes wide. There were a few cat calls from various men, and Kira quickly looked around, Death note ready.

Ramon gave him a pointed look, and L seemed to come back to his senses. He began to walk down the catwalk with the same slouching manner he always walked.

The judges did not seem too happy, but the audience didn't seem to mind at all.

"Oooh, what a china doll!"

"Mind suckin' _my _lollipop?"

"He looks just like Misa Misa!"

Kira wasn't sure who to kill first.

"Lets give a hand to our eight lovely contestants: Pound Cake, Sugar, Samantha, Leslie, Furry Fantasy, Georgette, Akeem, and Regina!"

The eight men filled the stage, waving and blowing kisses to the audience, but L only looked at Kira, face blank.

"Now, while our queens change for their second outfit, let's say a few words about HIV and how its tearing not only this community, but the world apart…"

---

L thought his heart would burst out of his chest. He had not been so scared since had to give the acceptance speech at To-Ho University all those years ago, but Kira had been with him then.

"You did great!" The girl squealed, and L tried to smile. He found his teeth were chattering to much to succeed.

"You see, they loved you! Now, all you need is a little confidence and you can win this thing."

"I don't want to win." L murmured as she pulled out a long white evening gown.

"Why not Regi-"

"They're all staring at me. If I win, everyone will be staring at me even more. I don't like it."

"Oh Ryu…" The girl gave him a hug, and L immediately stiffened. "Oh, sorry."

"Well, stage fright is normal, but you shouldn't let it stop you from having fun. Besides, you look good out there-"

"Yeah! Do you know how many people would kill to have a body like yours?"

Both turned to find Sugar and Pound Cake standing behind them. L bit his lollipop.

"What do you weigh? 110, 120?"

"I weigh one hundred thirty pounds."

"Wow! I would _kill _to be that weight!" Screamed Pound Cake, eyeing L appreciatively.

"You've got it baby, just flaunt it!"

"In fact, I wouldn't mind having it now-" laughed the bear , grabbing L and pulling him close.

"Hey! Let him go! He's taken!" Their was a short tug of war between the two before the girl stepped on Pound Cake's foot, causing him to let go.

"Get your bitch on a leash."

"Yeah, Fag Hag."

The two walked away, noses held high.

"… I'm taken?"

"Well, I know you're interested in someone at least, and I didn't think it was right for him to just- grab you like that… Ryuzaki, it's your decision, but I think you should see this through 'til the end."

L actually did smile this time.

"You are right."

She helped him into the dress, telling him the swim suit section had been cancelled due to the cold. L sighed in relief.

"Will I have to do a talent?"

When she did not answer, L followed her eyes to an obscure part of the dressing room, where Pound Cake could be seen wrapping tight cloth around Sugar's chest.

"Make it tighter! If they find out I'm taking female hormones I could be disqualified."

Her eyes began to well with tears.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at the detective suddenly, as though seeing him for the first time.

"I'm fine, just thought that must be real painful." She quickly wiped her face and began to zip L up. "And no, you won't have to do a talent. The talent portions of most pageants don't count anyway. They're mainly for another award called Miss Talent."

That was ideal, as the only talent L could think of was reciting Pi to the millionth place.

"They're going to be calling you guys soon, you better get out there."

She sent L on, deciding she'd tell him later tonight.

_No point in spoiling his fun. _

---

The gown portion had gone rather quickly, as five of the contestants had worn their rendition of "the little black dress." L's white, backless evening gown had been the hands down winner.

"Okay ladies time for our final four! Our obvious first choice is Sugar!"

The queen paraded him/herself across the stage.

"Dresses aren't his thing but we love him anyway: Akeem!"

Akeem bowed.

"Next, everyone's jungle cat: Furry Fantasy!"

Tom Tugger let out a menacing roar for his fans.

"And last but not least: The lolly loving new comer who stole our hearts and hard ons, Regina!"

"What?!" Kira sat up as his angel only stared blankly into the crowd. His impression of a deer caught in headlights was remarkable.

"Next, is our intelligence and personality on stage interview! Our first contestant is Regina!"

L moved stiffly towards the single stool on stage.

"Please sit in the seat correctly, Ms. Regina."

"I can't, if I do my deductive skills would drop by forty percent."

There was an awkward silence and a few coughs.

"Regina, you've proven that you have creativity and imagination with your costumes, but what makes you think you'd be ideal for Miss Beauty in Boots?"

"Actually I don't think I'm perfect for the title at all. I'm not very attractive, and do not enjoy the spot light. However, my friends thought I should enter to get over my stage fright, although I'm sure at least one of them just wanted to get a laugh out of seeing me on stage."

There were a few chuckles at that.

"What would you do with the prize money if you won?"

"Buy candy."

"How do you keep such a slim figure if you eat so many sweets?"

"My brain burns off most of the calories as it is the part of my body I use the most."

"How would you change the gay community for the better?"

L bit his thumb reflectively.

"Find the cure for Aids. Not only would the world think better of the gay community for the cure to be discovered by one of its members, but also one of the age old stigmas associated with the gay community would be eliminated."

Stunned silence.

"What is your idea of the perfect day?"

"Working on my laptop, surrounded by sweets, and K- my best friend being beside me."

Kira's eyes widened. He actually enjoyed all that time they spent chained together?

"Aww that's so swee- I mean, thank you Regina."

L walked off stage, shaking.

---

"Okay ladies, the moment you've all been waiting for: Our winners!"

"In third place, our local wild wonder: Furry Fantasy!"

The wild man prowled onto the stage and took a swipe at Ramon before claiming his trophy.

"In second place, the chocolate that melts in your mouth: Akeem!"

The two men appraised each other with hungry eyes as Akeem smoothly took his trophy.

"And our winner: The sultry Sugar!"

L was not surprised. The contest had actually turned out exactly as he had calculated it would.

"And now the winner of the Spirit Award- the contest participant that best exemplified the ideals of the gay community. This vote was unanimous among the judges and our delicious audience. The winner is the courageous, the curvaceous Regina!"

The room burst into wild applause as the stunned Throne accepted his trophy.

_Its bigger than Sugar's _He thought. It was strange, to have everyone staring at him, and not feel the least bit afraid. L smiled, and hugged his trophy tighter.

---

That night L the girl had celebrated with a dinner out, and Kira had congratulated him in the shower after. It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that the girl had approached L.

"Don't you ever sleep?" She asked, pouring herself some tea.

"I did, for a whole hour this afternoon, remember?"

"About that-"

"No need to apologize."

"Well, remember when you asked me if I was alright earlier? I wasn't. I- I remembered something."

L stopped typing, and was glad Kira had gone.

"I remembered my dad -or at least, a man I called dad. He was on top of me, and said I wasn't good anymore. I was getting too big, so he was going to move on to the other girl. I didn't want him to hurt her like he was hurting me and I thought- if I could make my breast stop growing, and stopped growing tall, he would leave her alone. I started wrapping my chest everyday, and would smash them with things. I even stopped drinking milk and drank a lot of coffee, but it didn't work."

There was silence between them.

"… I've spent the last two months looking for any clue to who I am, and now that I've found one, I wish I hadn't."

L moved to the bed, and gingerly placed his arm on her shoulders.

"I don't want to remember anymore. I don't want to be that person."

She cried on his shoulder and L didn't move.


	7. Chapter 7

Life After Chapter 7

By Path Walker

Kira returned to New York University, where he had been scouting the afternoon before. In the short time he had spent in L's apartment, he came to the conclusion that he would not learn her name without some sort of research, and he needed to be tangible to do that. So the killer decided on the next best thing: A minion to do his bidding.

_Who would have thought I'd find one so quickly?_

It was by chance that Kira had happened upon him: A rather ordinary looking college student, who had been bullied by others. His home life consisted of an emotionally absent mother, and a father who blamed him for every hardship in life. This black haired, blued eyed man was powerless in his world.

_He'll do anything I tell him for the power of the notebook._

The man soon rounded the corner as he always did on his way home. Head buried in a medical journal, he failed to notice the bullies- as usual.

_Or is it that he is so use to abuse, it doesn't phase him any more?_

Either way, today's events would be different. Kira held Ryuk's notebook, pen ready.

"Todd? Todd what's wrong?"

"He's suffering from a heart attack!" The young man said, picking himself off the ground and hurrying to the bully. "Quick, call an ambulance!"

Kira watched dumbfounded as the boy tried to save Todd, but the other attackers ran, scared.

"Don't die, come on!" but he knew it was too late. In that instant the young med student heard something fall, and turned to notice a black notebook he hadn't seen before.

"What the…" He reached over, and tentatively picked it up. Suddenly standing beside was a man he'd never seen before.

"Selvin Back, I am the god of this world: Kira."

"Kira? The serial killer?"

"No, I punish the wicked so that the innocent may live in peace, as I just demonstrated."

Selvin looked to the bully Todd.

"You- killed him. Why?"

"Because that's what god's of death do, and you now have that power."

"That notebook?"

Selvin looked at the plain book, and opened it with shaking hands.

"Todd…Reynolds…So the person whose name is written in this notebook-"

"-shall die. You may use my notebook as you see fit, but there is a price."

Selvin looked blankly at Kira.

"There is a girl whom I suspect was a med student here. She has short brown hair, is tall, unusually thin, and hates the sight of blood."

"The Hermit?" Selvin quickly covered his mouth.

"Who is the Hermit?"

"She was a senior in the pre med department, she only showed up for classes. Apparently, she threw up all over the place when her class watched an open heart surgery. No one has seen her since."

"What's her real name?"

"Its- why?"

"Tell me, and not only will I give you this notebook, but my eyes as well. Then, you can see the names and years of life of everyone you see."

Selvin stood silent for a moment, holing the notebook to himself when he quickly pushed it away.

"I don't want it."

"What?!"

"I. Don't. Want. It. I'm not a killer. I'm training to be a doctor for Christ's sake! What kind of doctor kills people?"

Kira stared dumbfounded. Had he made a mistake? He was certain this man would be so much like Mikami…

"Besides, if you can see the names of people, why can't you just see hers? No there is something _very _wrong with this picture."

Selvin picked up his things and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To find a phone. I have to tell someone Todd is dead, then describe his killer to the police."

"But, I'm a Shinigami-"

"No, you're a whack job. A serial killer whose convinced himself he's God."

Kira's shock quickly turned to anger.

"You will tell me her name, or I will kill you!"

"You're just gonna have to kill me, I'm not being an accessory to murder."

The sun was quickly setting, and New York City was preparing for night life. The prostitutes we out in full force, as were the junkies and bums.

"You're in the way of Justice!"

"No _you're _in the way of Justice!" Selvin turned to Kira, furious. "You kill people because they annoy

you, because you can. Well, no one made you judge and jury! No one _asked _you to be judge and jury, and if you think this notebook gives you the right…"

The med student held the book high over trash can which some homeless men had set fire too for warmth.

"If you burn that notebook, everyone whose touched it will die."

Selvin's eyes narrowed in defiance.

"Hey kid, who are you talking to?"

Selvin looked to the homeless man in confusion.

"You mean, you can't see him?"

"See who?"

The man turned to the shinigami once more.

"Only those who have touched the notebook can see me."

Selvin looked from Kira to the homeless man, then the notebook once more.

"But everyone who has touched this notebook…"

Then, looking at Kira once more, he threw the notebook into the fire.

"…I'm not dead."

"Not yet."

Kira began to write.

"So that's it? You're gonna kill me for standing for what I believe in? For doing the right thing? Where's the justice in that?"

But Kira ignored him, and continued to write.

And thus, was the sad tale of Selvin Black.


	8. Chapter 8

Life After Chapter 8

By Path Walker

"Hello Kira" L said, walking back from the store. He shifted the bundle of candy to better see Kira's face. "To what do I owe this 'pleasant' surprise?"

"Well, I never congratulated you properly on your victory last night."

"Yes, you did. In the shower remember?"

"Yes, that 'Sex in the Shower' perfume really gave me some ideas…Would you care for an encore? I'll be gentle this time."

"You don't know how to be gentle."

"I can learn."

The Shinigami pushed L into a nearby alley and began to ravish him.

"You made me drop my candy."

"Nutrigrain bars are not candy- they're health food."

L's eyes widened with shock, but slowly closed as Kira's lips shaped his own. His arms wrapped around Kira sensually before throwing him against the wall, pinning him effectively.

"I'm not as easily distracted as you. What are you planning Kira?"

"I was planning to take you in this alley, but seeing as you're oppose-"

"What makes you think it won't be the other way around?"

"Because the Seme always takes the Uke."

"Oh Kira… You think because I let you be on top once or twice that you're the dominant one in this relationship?"

"Yes. The Seme is on top."

"Well, the Seme also provides for and protects the Uke, and you do neither."

"Neither do you."

"Exactly, there is no dominant one in this relationship. Now, what are you up to? Tell me, or I'll have to force it out of you."

L pressed a heated kiss to Kira's neck, causing him to moan.

"…What the _HELL _is going on here?!"

Bother turned to see a being in flaming robes, a blue wheel pinned to his chest., eyes full of shock and anger.

"Ophaniel …"

"SHIT!!! Why can't _anyone _leave us alone for a half hour?" Kira pounded his fist on the wall.

"Have you gone mad?! He is a fallen angel! We are not allowed to take- partners, especially them!"

"I was under the impression that we were not allowed to take the daughters of men as wives. I have seen no regulation against our own kind." L stated calmly, but his hands had formed fists at his sides.

"So he's a Throne too? Aren't Thrones suppose to be giant wheels of fire with many eyes?"

"Kira, I thought you would know that was just a figure of speech. 'Many eyes' mean we see much, or are very observant. The 'wheels of fire' idea is a common misconception caused by the clothes they wear."

Ophaniel coughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ophaniel. What did you have to say?"

The Throne was shaking his head, his message forgotten. "But- but he is-"

"A fallen angel, or Shinigami as they call themselves, is simply another rank of angel, is it not?"

"I'm telling Japhkiel."

"Ophaniel please-"

Kira turned, stunned. L was begging. His voice was just as apathetic as before, but his body was rigid, and head low.

"I know you don't like me, or understand why I do the things I do, but please, let me enjoy the one relationship I have."

"But he is- and you're fighting against him right now! You even told us he was a psychopath."

"You're telling people I'm a psychopath?"

"You _are _a psychopath Kira."

"You're to close to all this Throne, I'm taking you back for your own safety." He made a grab for L, but Kira stood in his way.

"Oh, what are you gonna do 'almighty Shinigami?' You may have him fooled, but not me. Fallen Angels don't turn in their Death Notes and become good guys. No matter how much love you show them, they never can love you back."

"I know," L piped behind his Shinigami. "Kira is incapable of loving me the way most people do-I have accepted that. Kira also understands that I can never love him the way most people do. Somewhere in our acceptance, is a love we cultivated. Please, do not tell."

"… You must be crazy." Ophaniel pushed the Shinigami away and made another pass for L.

"Come on, we can get you some help once we get back ho-"

A large pipe suddenly hit L's collogue in the back of the head. Ophaniel slid the ground peacefully.

L looked at Kira, mouth agape.

"What?" The Shinigami tossed the pipe aside, covered the distance between he and his angel in two large strides, and kissed him hungrily.

"No one is taking you from me."

Despite it all, L felt his face flush.

"Besides, I didn't want you to miss my victory."

"What do you mean?"

"Its my win, L." The Shinigami smiled smugly and handed the Throne his Death Note.

**Selvin Black, self defense.**

**Enters apartment E4 in 466 West 11****th**** Street and mortally wounds an unknown female inhabitant in the residence in an attempt to kill her. Female then beats him to death while screaming her full name.**

Her full name.

The girl was the only female in the apartment, so it would have to be her. If she died due to her injuries before they got there, or if the Death Note forced her memory to resurface, either way-

"Checkmate."

"…No…" The Throne shook his head uncontrollably.

"No!"

He quickly snatched Kira's pen from his hand and began to scratch out a word.

"NO!"

Kira wrestled the notebook back from the throne, but L was already running toward the apartment. The Shinigami looked at his notebook once more and froze.

The word female and been starched out so violently that it had torn through several pages.

**Unknown inhabitant.**

_Could that work? By removing a piece of the Death Note could one alter the manner of death? _

Kira was off like a shot.

---

She sat at the vanity, combing through her short tufts of uneven hair. She had kept it that way in hopes that someone would recognize her, but now that she did not want to be found…

"Perhaps I should get a bob cut, that's really popular nowadays. Or maybe get cropped -"

The door burst open and therein stood a pale man, his blue eyes void of emotion.

"Who-"

The man gave no answer as he pulled a knife from his coat.

She screamed.

The man rushed forward, but only cut the wood of the ancient vanity.

"What are you doing? What did I do to you?" The screamed from the bed.

Selvin pounced on her and began to stab. She screamed as he slashed her arm and face, but threw him off before he hit anything vital. She stumbled into the kitchen, looking for a way to defend herself.

"Please! Someone help me!"

No one came.

Panicked, she picked up a frying pan from the dish drainer and prepared herself.

"Go away! Please!"

She swung the iron but the man grabbed it and tossed it aside.

"Please, don't do this."

He pulled his hand back and plunged- right into L's stomach.

"Ryu!"

The Throne said nothing as he collapsed to the floor.

"Ryu!! Hold on!" She quickly grabbed some towels and pushed them against his wound.

"I brought… Mrs. Turly…. From down the h-hall…"

She looked, and there was the middle aged house wife, beating her assailant and screaming her name.

"Ryu…"

The cross dresser smiled, before closing his eyes.

"RYU!!!!!"

---

L woke up to the sound of voices overhead.

"He'll be okay, as for Mrs. Turly… He almost took her whole arm off. She'll need months of physical therapy but even then-"

_So, I couldn't change the manner of death, only who it happened to._

"Its good that you acted when you did. Otherwise, they may not be here."

He heard foot steps and opened his eyes to see the girl and a furious Kira behind her.

"Checkmate."

---

L watched as his girl laughed with some co-workers. It was strange to think of her now as that same rapist he had hit with a car all those years ago.

"Ryuzaki!" She cried, hurrying to hug him. "You came!"

"Of course I did! I wasn't going to miss the end of your internship. Not for the world."

She introduced him to her fellow graduates who marveled that her med school patron had been a cross dresser from the Village.

"So California agrees with you?"

"Oh I love it here! No more snow, I get all the plastic surgery I want-"

L paused mid bite into his Nutrigrain bar.

"I'm just kidding! I even stated a group for children with emotional and behavioral disorders. Three of my kids are autistic too."

L nodded.

"So how are things back in New York or rather, with your mystery man?"

The Throne turned away, biting his thumb.

"Well, he's still upset with me for incident that happened a few years back, but all things considered its rather well."

She smiled.

**"Doctor Ryan, you're needed in the ER."**

"Oh that's me. I gotta go Ryu but I'll catch up with you later. Promise."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah, Regina Ryan," she smiled, walking backwards. "You know, I've always liked 'R' names, for as long as I can remember." She gave him another smile before running towards the ER.

"You know if she ever remembers-"

"She won't Kira. Just admit you've lost."

"...I think that was a suffient warm up don't you?" The Shinigami said at last.

L smiled. "Yes, quite. Time for a real match. Let's say, first to fourteen?"

"Sounds adequate." Kira said, not looking at his angel.

"Oh, still mad? I think I know a way of cheering you-"

"Not punching me."

"No. My name. I'll tell you my old name."

Kira perked up. "Okay."

L leaned in close to his ear.

"Its La-" He whispered licking the rim of Kira's ear. The killer shivered uncontrollably and collapse in the Throne's arms.

"Ah, you're so predictable Kira."

End


End file.
